Jealous
by NekoZanime-CrazyToAnime
Summary: Yuki Onna is JEALOUS of this situation 'Rikuo x Yura' because those two were always blushing when they see each other! but Yuki Onna doesn't know that Yura was also jealous at Yuki Onna x Rikuo because Yura Keikain also sees that Yuki Onna and Rikuo were sweet to each other! Onmyoji vs. Yokai. Love Triangle.


**Title: **Jealous

**Summary:** Yuki Onna is JEALOUS of this situation 'Rikuo x Yura' because those two were always blushing when they see each other! but Yuki Onna doesn't know that Yura was also jealous at Yuki Onna x Rikuo because Yura Keikain also sees that Yuki Onna and Rikuo were sweet to each other! Onmyoji vs. Yokai. Love Triangle.

**Yo everyone! I'm a fan of the Anime 'Nura: Rise of the yokai clan (Nurarihyon no mago) me, and my bestfriends are very addicted to it! especially those handsome bishies/yokai so then, I planned to write a fanfic story, and here it is!.Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Missing but found?!

-Inside the Nura clan at the Nura mansion-

"Master! Where are you?" Yuki Onna, Aotabo,Kubinashi and Kejoro shouted. They are finding their master, Rikuo Nura. After thirty minutes of finding Rikuo, Yuki Onna started to worry.

*sniff *sniff* "Where is mater Rikuo? he is nowhere to be seen."

A girl with brown eyes, large breasts, wearing a white kimono dress with flower patterns on the bottom, had long, wavy brown hair that covers half of her face and is tied up in a ponytail with tasseled red string named Kejoro, replied.

"Don't worry Yuki Onna, we will find him for sure."

But Yuki Onna is still worrying. "I think that master Rikuo is with someone!" Suddenly, something popped out of Yuki Onna's mind, and it was her wild imagination.

*In the scene of a beautiful meadow, where the sun shines beautifully, A young girl named Yura Keikain and a teenage boy with brown eyes, except that his hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half ,wearing a red sweater, blue shorts and white rubber shoes named Nura Rikuo were sitting on the beautiful grasses with beautiful flowers. Rikuo picks up a flower and he gave it to Yura Keikain. Both of them almost kissed, when suddenly Yuki Onna shouted.

"STOP! NO!"*poke* Kubinashi poked Yuki Onna. Then, her wild imagination disappeared.

*Blink, blink, blink* "eh?!" Yuki Onna looked side to side. "Hmmp, Yuki Onna is imagining something wild, and crazy again." Kubinashi murmured and turned away. *knock,knock* Someone was knocking on the door "Who's that?" Kejoro said while walking straight, going to the front door. She opened the door slowly "Why in the world are you-" Kejoro stopped saying. Then, there was a voice of a teenage girl "Where is Nura Rikuo?" It was a teenage girl with a spiky dark hair, wearing a sports short, and a pink blouse named Yura Keikain. Yura was bringing the jacket of Rikuo. When Yuki Onna saw Yura, her eyes widened. "Why are you bringing I mean, holding my master's jacket?!"

Yuki Onna said, also she is _very_ angry, her face turned into color red, smoke was coming out of her nose and ears and her hands were placed on her hips. "Hey, calm down." Aotabo said while patting Yuki Onna's head. "I won't calm down! she is holding master Rikuo's jacket!" She replied. "w-wait! don't tell me! don't tell me that you DID SOMETHING with master, that is why you went here and return his jacket b-because the, the b-both of y-you d-did something?!" Yuki Onna stuttered suddenly went to her room and locked the door. She evenly placed the sign "DO NOT DISTURB UNTIL CHRISTMAS".

"eh?! that was weird" Yura said while scratching her head. Then, she turned around and she saw that Kejoro, Aotabo and Kubinashi were staring at her in a bad way. "So, you did something with master Rikuo huh?" they evenly said in chorus. "Oh my" Yura said while placing her palm to her forehead. "It seems like I have to tell them that Rikuo and I didn't do something like- what they are thinking right now." she muttered. "Yuki Onna! may I talk to you?" Yura said while walking nearer to Yuki Onna's room. There was no reply. "Actually, I did nothing with your master. It's the truth" Yura continued saying. Yuki Onna unlocked the door and she peeped. "Are you sure?" she whispered. "Yes, of course" Yura replied. Yuki Onna went out of her room.

She also removed the sign "DO NOT DISTURB UNTIL CHIRSTMAS." and threw it off somewhere else on the floor. "It's alright Aotabo, Kejoro, and Kubinashi. Yura told me that she and master did not do anything like- *cough." Yuki Onna said. "oh, really?" Aotabo, Kejoro and Kubinashi said in chorus_ (again). _"But then, master Rikuo is still missing. Then if it wasn't Yura Keikain who is with master right now, then who could it be?" Yuki Onna said with curiosity. Then something popped out of Yuki Onna's mind, and it was her wild imagination _(again). _

_*-scene- _It was almost night, Rikuo _(he is still in human form)_ was sitting below the Sakura tree, looking up at the beautiful sky. Then, a long brown haired girl with a wide khaki colored eyes named Kana Lenaga showed up. She seated right next to Rikuo. Rikuo _(he is now in his yokai form) _noticed that Kana was sitting right next to him. He grabbed Kana's hands and placed her at his arms, they looked eye to eye. Kana blushed slightly "Y-you were a yokai?" she asked Rikuo. "Yes I am." Rikuo replied. "but then, you were a human! I saw that you were a human! and it was a second ago!" Kana exclaimed, trying to escape at his arms. But instead, Rikuo hugged her tightly. "Do not try to escape *sigh." Rikuo said with a sad voice. "O-okay, I won't escape." Kana closed her eyes and smiled.

*Nosebleed* Blood spurted out at Yuki Onna's nose "NO! It can't be!" she managed to say as she started to faint. "Is she still alive?" Aotabo asked. "Let's try to poke her and see what happens, and let's find out if she is still alive or not." Kubinashi said. "okay" Kejoro and Yura agreed.

*poke, poke, poke,poke*

Each of them poked Yuki Onna (only once). Yuki Onna moved a little bit. "Oh, so she is _really_ alive." Kejoro said with a ~half smile~ _**(it's not a smirk, just a half smile. Okay?)** _"Oh! It's a good thing that she is still alive." Aotabo said "I thought that she is going to die." he added. "So, you thought that she is going to die, just with a nosebleed? tsk, tsk, tsk" Yura Keikain said with her palm, placed to her forehead.

"umm,yes?" Aotabo replied. "Oh, please don't try to be funny." Yura said, she evenly shaked her head as a sign of disapproving. "I'm alive! yeah! and also I'm already fine! I can't die because of that nosebleed thing!" Yuki Onna said while getting up, then she stands. "You're already fine?" Yura, Kejoro, Aotabo and Kubinashi said in _CHORUS. _"yeah!" Yuki Onna said happily.

Then, A fairly tall yokai with a long, blue-black hair and with blue eyes, dressed in black monks' robes and a conic straw hat topped by a diamond shape, wearing a white scarf around his neck and an olive-colored _kesa_ fastened by a ring over his robes named Kurotabo showed up. Yura, Yuki Onna, Kejoro, Kubinashi and Aotabo stared at him, Kurotabo notices it. And he said "Oh! you are all right there! what's the problem?"All of them looked at Kurotabo "eh?! why do you look very calm?" they said in chorus. "Why? well, there are no problems here, that's why I'm calm." Kurotabo replied.

"What? No problems?!." They said in chorus. Kejoro, Yuki Onna, Kubinashi, Aotabo and Yura was shocked. "What's up with you guys? I can't understand you all!" Kurotabo shouted, he's a bit irritated. All of them looked at each other. "well," Kejoro said. "you know-" Kubinashi said. "That" Aotabo said. "Master Rikuo" Yuki Onna said with a sad face. "is missing" Yura Keikain added and sighed. All of them were shocked because Kurotabo laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHA!" Then he stopped laughing. "All of you are such a bunch of crazy idiots." he added while putting his palm on his forehead, or should I call it ~facepalm~. "I-I c-can't understand you Kurotabo!" Yuki Onna exclaimed. "well *yawn" if all you are just going to stare at me, why won't you go to the bathroom and take a look at Master Rikuo? He's there, taking a bath." Kurotabo replied & he headed straight outside.

* * *

**not very satisfied? well, just wait for the chapter 2! **


End file.
